Present What Present
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: PWP (?) Especial Cumpleaños de Sasuke. Si Sasuke pensaba que ella dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta, donde finalmente pudieran ceder a sus más reprimidos deseos, entonces él estaba muy equivocado.


**PWP**

 **.**

 **Present, What Present?**

* * *

Si Sasuke pensaba que ella dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta, donde finalmente pudieran ceder a sus más reprimidos deseos, entonces él estaba muy equivocado.

En la compañía del otro, bajo la presencia de la noche, lo único que los detenía era el concurrido lugar en el que se encontraban.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —su voz sorprendiéndolos a ambos con lo rasposa y sofocada que sonaba, igual de alterada que el hombre tratando de mantener la cordura. Sakura alzó lentamente su mano, tomando la mano de él entre la suya y entrelazando sus dedos, tentativamente sopesando la reacción que tendría ante su insinuación.

Una rápida mirada en dirección a los ojos de la chica, y supo que exactamente lo que estaba implicando.

Tratando de deshacer el agarre de sus manos, una fuerte sensación por detenerse y soltarse del agarre lo atravesó; su intento fue en vano cuando ella apretó con fuerza sus dedos y jaló de él esta vez.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —Sasuke se escuchó a si mismo responder en un tono más grave del que solía usar, su voz ronca por el ardor que había estado conteniendo en su interior.

—Lo estoy… Sasuke-kun, lo haré si me lo pides —su mirada seguía clavada en la suya, apenas podía distinguir el usual brillo inocente y alegre de su compañera de equipo; en su lugar se encontraban unos párpados caídos oscureciendo la mirada color jade de la chica, haciendo que el color de sus ojos fuera más oscuro, más sucio, más adictivo: —. Lo sabes, que yo… haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte sentir mejor.

Sus labios pronunciaban dulces cantos a los cuales él no podía evitar sentirse atraído, no cuando observaba el suave movimiento de sus labios al pronunciarlos; no cuando se enfocaba en el suave tono rosado que distinguía las facciones de la mujer frente a él.

Tragó saliva al ver que los labios de Sakura permanecieron entreabiertos, invitándolo a probarlos.

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun. Lo entiendo, esto —ella indico con sus manos unidas a ambos: —no me afectará tan fácilmente. Se lo que significa, somos lo suficientemente grandes para hacerlo sin compromiso alguno, ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke casi odio que le preguntara sobre algo a lo que no tenía una opinión sobria en esos momentos, pero incluso cuando la fulmino con la mirada, noto una juguetona sonrisa formarse en los labios de su compañera; el resultado opuesto a lo que tenía planeado que sucediera con su gesto de molestia.

Y aun así, una sonrisa que lo hizo rendirse ante su sugerencia.

Sakura estaba consciente de lo que le estaba ofreciendo al hombre frente a ella, lo deseaba tanto como él en esos momentos. Solo un poco de la visión de un trastornado Sasuke era suficiente para despertar los deseos ocultos que ella llevaba guardando desde su último encuentro.

A pesar de saberlo, sin embargo, la idea de besarse le parecía distante hasta que fue él quien acortó la distancia entre ellos para sellar sus labios con los de ella. La sorpresa le duró poco, pues pronto el roce de sus labios escaló a movimientos demandantes en donde ambos buscaban mostrar dominancia, exponiendo finalmente el deseo que tanto habían contenido.

Nublados por lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, la noción de sus alrededores se fue evaporando hasta que a pesar de tirar y jalar del otro firmemente cerca, sus pulmones comenzaron a demandar oxígeno.

—Puedes seguir— ella susurro contra su oído, su aliento chocando contra el costado de su cuello al sentir la mano de él rozar la ligera curva de su pecho pero sin llegar a acariciarlo por completo, solo molestando, incitando. Ella se mordió el labio mientras negaba, su posición aun a lado de su cuello: —, pero no aquí — aclaró y tratando con mucho esfuerzo, se separó de él.

Se separaron con brevedad; en ese efímero momento haciendo contacto visual para preguntarse si esto era realmente algo que ambos deseaban —algo que debían hacer.

La respuesta llegó a ellos sin tener que articular pregunta alguna: Ambos se encontraban más allá de algún pensamiento cuerdo, el deseo por seguir con lo que habían comenzado había ganado por completo sobre lo que debían hacer.

Con sus alientos chocando contra el agitado rostro del otro, sus manos se entrelazaron nuevamente para acto seguido salir en silencio de aquel lugar; su destinación aún incierta, pero su objetivo muy claro.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al ir guiando a Sasuke de la mano, muy consciente de la ardiente mirada que estaba brindándole desde atrás al seguirla. Mirando por sobre su hombro se encontró con Sasuke inclinando su cabeza ligeramente mientras delineaba con su mirada la curva de su trasero y luego escalaba hasta encontrarse con la mirada caída de ella.

No se preocuparon en intercambiar palabras, demasiado ocupados en mantener su contacto físico al mínimo hasta que lograran tener un poco más de privacidad o de lo contrario las cosas escalarían demasiado rápido en medio de la multitud de aquella noche.

Sin embargo, una vez que llegaron con éxito a la habitación del hotel, las tenues luces de la habitación hicieron poco por satisfacer lo que deseaban en esos momentos: apreciar el cuerpo del otro en todos los sentidos.

Sakura sintió su cálido aliento contra su cuello mientras sus manos torpemente trataban de abrir la puerta de la habitación, su cuervo involuntariamente arqueándose contra el frente de Sasuke, su mano firmemente delineando la curva baja de su espalda y acto seguido el contorno de su trasero. Se mordió el labio y en una rápida sonrisa juguetona, abrió la puerta en un rápido movimiento que los empujo a ambos dentro de la habitación.

Sasuke trastabillaba, así que fue Sakura quien lo guio de espaldas hacia la cama hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas tocaron la esquina del soporte y lo hicieron caer de espaldas sobre el camastro. Una traviesa sonrisa no se hizo esperar en las facciones de la chica de cabello rosado, era inevitable con la visión presentada frente a ella.

Él jadeaba, apoyándose en su codo para poder apreciar los siguientes movimientos de ella con curiosidad –con anticipación. Sakura no pudo evitar lamerse el labio y observar como los ojos impares de Sasuke seguían con la mirada el movimiento de su lengua al delinearlos.

Extendiendo una de sus manos para apartar los mechones oscuros de su rostro, delineo el contorno de su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacia él, nuevamente sus alientos chocando y ambos cerrando brevemente los ojos para acto seguido escuchar el gruñido de Sasuke cuando Sakura tiro de su cabello y después sellar sus labios una vez más.

Comparado con el beso que habían intercambiado en hace unos minutos, este era mucho más inhibido, buscando continuamente el mejor ángulo para complementar los movimientos del otro, sus manos viajando y descubriendo sin mesura el contacto del otro.

Justo cuando sus lenguas se habían encontrado, fue que Sakura sintió la mano de Sasuke escalar por su muslo, tratando de jalarla hacia él para que pudiera reposar sobre su regazo. Ella aceptó la insinuación y pronto sus muslos descansaron sobre los suyos, inmediatamente haciendo que su vestido escalara sobre sus piernas y dejara a la vista una tentativa parte de su ropa interior.

No perdiendo la oportunidad, Sasuke se atrevió a subir con su mano el vestido que ocultaba la delicada pieza de encaje que apenas cubría el sexo de Sakura. El gutural sonido que escapo de los labios de Sasuke no hizo más que incentivar el deseo de ella por atormentarlo.

Rodeando con ambos brazos su cuello, inundo a Sasuke con el aroma de su piel debido a la cercanía, ambos podían sentir la proximidad de sus cuerpos, pero las prendas seguían privándolos de aquel contacto tan anhelado por ambos.

—Dime lo que deseas, Sasuke-kun —ella susurro contra su oído, disfrutando el modo en que lo sintió jadear debajo de ella y apretar con su masculina mano la piel de su trasero; incluso cuando trataba de molestarlo, no podía negar que también estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de este ardiente encuentro.

—Sakura… —parecía ser, que su nombre era lo único que podía pronunciar, sin embargo ella pudo interpretar lo que quiso decir por el modo en el que buscaba la manera de atraer sus sexos más próximos: la deseaba a ella. ¿Exactamente qué tanto? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

—¿Me dejarás tenerte? —sus labios acariciaron delicadamente el borde de su cuello, luego el de su mandíbula, atreviéndose a probar el sabor de su piel. Ella suspiro mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa. Como respuesta, recibió un gruñido y el audible sonido de su vestido al ser rasgado por la mitad, revelando la tersa y suave piel debajo.

Arqueando su cuerpo para acercar su expuesta desnudez a él, Sasuke acepto su propuesta y dio una extendida lamida a su piel. Deleitándose con la nueva sensación, su mano retiró los restos de la prenda para acto seguido continuar atrayéndola a él.

Hecha un manojo de suspiros y sofocados gemidos, Sakura continuo tirando y removiendo parte de la melena del azabache y la camisa a medio abrir de este. Demasiado distraída por las administraciones de Sasuke, le tomo algo de tiempo el poder retirar las prendas del cuerpo de su amante.

Ella maldijo contra su oído cuando lo sintió dar una extendida lamida a su pezón, su cuerpo jadeando cuando lo sintió tomar su pecho desnudo entre su boca "Ahh!" Libero finalmente un gemido que provoco la réplica de otro por parte de Sasuke.

Reaccionado ante el sensual sonido de su gemido, Sakura se las arregló para tomar su mano y empujarlo contra la cama. Quedando ella sobre de él mientras limitaba sus movimientos con una mano sosteniendo la de él y otra reposando firmemente sobre su torso.

—Mou, Sasuke-kun estas siendo injusto— confesó aun jadeando, su mirada fija en la nublada de aquellos ojos impares que reflejaban todavía oscuros deseos. —Quiero que también me dejes hacerte sentir bien— declaro descendiendo por su figura hasta quedar frente al lugar donde una visible protuberancia era apreciable en los pantalones del chico.

Recordó las veces que había anticipado este momento, deseando poder sentir y ver a Sasuke de este modo, mientras se incorporaba con su brazo ligeramente para poderse encontrar con su mirada y descifrar las intenciones que tenía por hacerlo sentir tan excitada como ella lo estaba.

Quería sentirlo entre sus manos, descubrir la sensación que tendría al sostenerlo; si sería tan grande y largo como lo imaginaba, si pulsaría contra su palma como había leído sucedía, si al probarlo entre su boca provocaría desarmar en todos los sentidos al hombre tan intimidante y reconocido que era Uchiha Sasuke. Si por una vez finalmente, podría tenerlo donde ella quería: A su merced, y solo para ella.

Sin darse cuenta del momento en que sus labios se habían partido y su lengua había delineado el contorno de sus rosados labios, el tirón detrás de su cuello la atrajo nuevamente a la altura del rostro de Sasuke, tomada por sorpresa, él aprovecho ese momento para invertir las posiciones. En esta ocasión siendo él quien nublara la delicada figura de ella con la suya.

Sin permitirle articular algún sonido de protesta, él reclamo sus labios con fuerza y después de notar su entusiasta reciprocidad, se separó ligeramente para dedicarle una sonrisa ladina y socarrona que la descoloco por completo:

—Tal vez en la próxima ocasión.

Dividida entre cuestionarlo o callar y observar lo que haría después, Sakura llevo una de sus manos a su boca, dejándola ahí, mientras mordía el reverso de su palma y su otra mano se extendía a un costado de la cama, sujetando y arrugando la cubierta de la cama ante las desinhibidas caricias que continuaba propiciándole el hombre sobre ella. Pronto sus intenciones por tomar la iniciativa decayeron en cuanto lo observo desde esta nueva perspectiva dejarse llevar por el ardiente deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Detenidamente vio el modo en que Sasuke elevaba sus piernas con su mano, lo suficiente para que pudiera permitirle alzar la única prenda restante en su cuerpo. La delicada tela que protegía su intimidad fue retirada lentamente mientras una mirada hambrienta permanecía fija en los detalles que revelaba de ella al ir alejándose de su centro.

La visión de Sasuke sobre ella la hizo arquearse una vez más hacia él. Con su torso descubierto revelando su trabajado abdomen junto con el tentador camino de vello asomándose por el borde de su pantalón, ella pudo haber pensado que se trataba de otra de sus fantasías, de no ser por la vívida sensación de su toque al acariciar sus piernas desnudas. Era tanto delicioso como exasperante, sentirlo jugar con ella solo incrementaba la humedad en su zona baja.

Estaba tan lista para sentirlo dentro de ella, que incluso la ligera brisa de la noche era percibida por su sensible centro.

Consumido por la visión de su intimidad expuesta a él, su mano se dirigió hacia esa zona, delineando los humedecidos pliegues de Sakura, quien al sentir el inesperado contacto, se retorció sobre la cama y gimió audiblemente. Motivado por el dulce sonido, su mano siguió experimentando. Sakura no dejaba de jadear bajo su toque, y es que la sensación de sus dedos era totalmente diferente a la que le provocaban los propios. Comparado con las delicadas y finas caricias que ella solía brindarse, el contraste con la varonil y amplia mano de Sasuke no hacía más que incrementar la frustración de ella ante su lento aprendizaje sobre sus pliegues.

Así que mientras una de sus manos seguía aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama, la otra se estiro hasta alcanzar la mano de Sasuke en su intimidad y guiarlo.

Sus ojos verdes permanecieron cerrados —ya fuera para calmar sus acelerados latidos o para concentrarse en las sensaciones que despertaba su tacto, ella no estaba segura pero sus labios trataban de calmar sus inhibidos gemidos. Era la sensación que provocaban los dedos de Sasuke dentro de ella lo que hacía que sus intentos fueran en vano, pues pronto su traicionera mano guio los dedos de él hacia el botón que la coloco al borde en el instante.

Un audible jadeó escapó de su boca y cuando en ese segundo se atrevió a regresar su mirada al presente, Sakura apreció los tonos de carmín y púrpura sobre ella. Sasuke no pareció darse cuenta en qué momento había activado su sharingan, o cuando había comenzado a mover sus propias caderas contra la cama en un intento por reducir la tensión en su propia zona baja; en lo único que podía enfocarse era en aprender los lugares que lograban extraer de Sakura sus más dulces sonidos.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamó con vulnerabilidad, pero logrando su cometido, la atención de su mirada volvió a su rostro y choco con la de ella —Te quiero... —Sakura sintió a Sasuke nuevamente a la altura de su rostro, repartiendo castos besos a lo largo de sus facciones con delicadeza, una que logró hacerla parpadear un par de veces, sintiendo el cambio en sus acciones algo inesperadas tomando en cuenta que ella estaba llegando a su límite y él parecía aun dispuesto a tomarse el tiempo del mundo en repartir más de sus suaves besos.

Ella aprovecho su cercanía para estrechar sus brazos alrededor de su torso y dedicarse a sentir su piel contra la suya. Mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos se preguntó si en realidad estaban simplemente satisfaciendo sus deseos o quizás ahora estaban compartiendo un mismo sentimiento.

Él besaba con anticipación su cuello, aparentemente en busca de dejar su marca en ella pues succionaba y lamia partes sensibles de su clavícula, cuello y hombro. No pareció importarle, después de sus delicados besos y gestos, después de confundirla brevemente, Sasuke parecía aún más decidido en marcarla como suya. Limitada a gemir y rasgar ligeramente la piel de él ante las sensaciones, ella expresó un: —…Te quiero, _dentro de mí_.

La respuesta por parte de Sasuke fue la esperada: un audible gruñido que le dijo a Sakura que eso era lo que necesitaba oír para que al segundo siguiente la tomara de sus piernas y elevara no solo su centro, sino que también la acercara al contacto de su miembro.

Estaba tan húmeda y lista para recibirlo, que Sasuke no se molestó en ir despacio. Con una breve mirada en dirección a su amante y un leve asentimiento acalorado por parte de ella, la reclamó como suya al entrar en Sakura.

—¡Aaahngh! — La sensación de Sasuke finalmente dentro de ella logro obtener de ambos un gemido placentero ante el modo en que él llenaba el ajustado y húmedo interior de Sakura. Con sus cuerpos luciendo cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor, ellos sentían el calor de sus físicos aumentar ante esta nueva sensación.

Una vez más, Sakura se llevó el dorso de su mano hacia su boca, sintiendo su agitada respiración chocar contra este. Sus pechos subiendo y bajando al tiempo de sus respiraciones, Sasuke espero a ajustarse a su pequeño pasaje, consciente de haber roto su inocencia. Esperando porque Sakura se acostumbrara a su presencia dentro de ella, estiro su mano para tomar su pecho dentro de su amplia mano. Disfrutando el modo en que cabía perfectamente en su palma, jugó con este, apretando y acariciándolo para después enfocarse en el otro cuando Sakura emitió un sonido de aprobación y sus piernas se abrieron más para acercarlo a ella.

Su cabeza descendió para seguir probando la suave piel sus pechos, las caderas de Sakura comenzaron a moverse en movimientos circulares que provocaron un gruñido por parte de Sasuke, el cual fue sofocado al morder los pechos de ella y jugar con sus pezones.

Sakura respondió con otro gemido, una de sus manos apresurándose a revolver la melena del moreno y la otra acariciando y rasguñando ligeramente en fornido brazo de su amante.

Estaban presionados tan firmemente contra el otro que pronto sus caderas comenzaron a marcar un ritmo que los fue distrayendo de sus pequeñas caricias y, en su lugar, Sasuke subió sus labios hasta el cuello y mandíbula de Sakura, quedándose ahí para soltar cerca de su oído las respiraciones profundas que le provocaba la sensación de sus cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía.

Sakura podía sentir la mano de Sasuke ahora firmemente sosteniendo su cadera, ayudando a que el ritmo de sus caderas fuera el mismo. Ella soltó sus cabellos, descendiendo sus manos para reposarlas en su espalda y jalarlo hacia ella. Con esta cercanía, ambos sentían los pechos de ella rozar el torso de él y moverse al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Pronto el sonido de sus voces se convirtió en uno inhibido. Perdidos en lo placentero de sus acelerados movimientos, sus nombres y exclamaciones de euforia acompañaron sus acciones.

La mano de Sasuke subía y bajaba por su sección media, con un fuerte agarre que impacientemente la mantenía sincronizada con el ritmo de sus embestidas. Se deleitó en las delicadas curvas que apreciaba bajo de él, su pequeña cintura, la curva de sus pechos, el suave movimiento de sus caderas; su ojo azabache parpadeando a carmesí mientras apreciaba el cuerpo y extasiado rostro de Sakura.

Por otra parte, ella tenía dificultades para mantener sus ojos abiertos; la sensación de su interior siendo invadido por el miembro que llenaba tan bien su pasaje, el golpe de sus pieles desnudas al chocar en cada embestida, incluso el circular movimiento de sus pechos al moverse debido a esas embestidas... Era demasiado. Siendo sincera, Sakura nunca llego a imaginar lo abrumador que sería experimentar este momento.

Aunque no se trataba solo del hecho de ser su primera vez, se dijo en el fondo de su mente, puesto que a pesar de apenas ser capaz de tolerar todo este tumulto de sensaciones, estaba el hecho de que no era su primera vez con cualquier persona, se trataba de Sasuke.

Con sus parpados a medio cerrar, se esforzó en enfocarse en él con el ritmo de sus movimientos —enfocarse en aquel que le arrebataba el aliento no solo en estos momentos, sino toda su vida, y ahí estaba. Con sus fornidos brazos tratando de mantenerla atada a él, con su mano derecha presionando firmemente su cintura, su pecho llamando a sus manos por memorizarlo, su rostro reflejando el placer que lo inundaba tanto como a ella, arrebatándole el aliento cuando observó su mirada usualmente oscurecida por sus largos mechones oscuros revelarle un brillo carmesí y violeta.

—¡Ooh, Sasuke-kun! —Sakura exclamó una vez más su nombre en una plegaria, sus ojos esmeraldas nuevamente cerrándose mientras se arqueaba. Pudo sentir a Sakura acercarse a su clímax por el modo en que sus paredes interiores lo envolvían con mayor presión, por como sus gemidos pasaban a lloriqueos y sus caderas perdían su ritmo. — _Por favor, por favor, yo_ —Con una última contracción, Sakura se corrió y esta vez fue Sasuke quien la llamó tras su éxtasis. Aprovechando la deliciosa sensación de su interior contraerse hermosamente alrededor de su miembro, Sasuke dio unas rápidas y fuertes embestidas que terminaron por llevarlo a él a su propio orgasmo. Deleitándose en el sonido sofocado de sus cuerpos desnudos haciendo contacto tras cada penetración y el desvanecido gemido de Sakura después de su propia liberación, Sasuke buscó el hombro de Sakura para sofocar el gruñido que escapó de sus labios al morder la sensible piel de ella.

Después de tomar varias bocanadas de aire, Sakura rio ligeramente. Tomando desprevenido a Sasuke quien descansaba su peso sobre ella, lo sintió nuevamente apoyarse sobre su brazo para encararla con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

—Se suponía que fuera yo la que te festejara, ¿sabes?

—¿Festejar?

—Es tu cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun…

Sakura rio nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte cuando notó el rostro del susodicho tornarse sonrojado, incluso después de lo que habían hecho.

—Lo disfrute, eso es suficiente —fue su agradecimiento mientras soltaba un bufido y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo.

Sonriendo cálidamente, Sakura acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella para plantarle un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Nuevamente compartiendo miradas expresivas en las que decían todo el afecto y agradecimiento que llevaban guardado hacia el otro, Sasuke se desplomó a su costado y confesó:

—Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez.

Lo que siguió después fue una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, mirando al techo de la habitación mientras se acurrucaban junto al otro.

Si Sakura pensaba que él dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta, donde finalmente pudieran avanzar hacia otro tipo de relación entre ellos, entonces ella estaría muy equivocada.

* * *

 **Nota:** Si, me he atrevido a escribir un PWP. Esto es básicamente contenido sexual gráfico. Le doy las gracias a... la OTP, por ser tan sensual que hasta yo necesitaba liberar la propia tensión sexual que me brinda el verlos todos maduros y bellos. Felices ensaladas de tomate para Sasuke-kun. Espero disfruten *guiño, guiño* este OS. Besos~


End file.
